Pelvic health for women is a medical area of increasing importance, at least in part due to an aging population. Examples of common pelvic ailments include incontinence (e.g., fecal and urinary incontinence), pelvic tissue prolapse (e.g., female vaginal prolapse), and other conditions that affect the pelvic floor. Pelvic disorders such as these can be caused by weakness or damage to normal pelvic support systems. Common etiologies include childbearing, removal of the uterus, connective tissue defects, prolonged heavy physical labor, and postmenopausal atrophy.
Pelvic floor disorders include cystocele, rectocele, and prolapse such as anal, uterine, and pelvic organ prolapse. Pelvic organ prolapse is a condition that occurs when the upper portion of the vagina loses its normal shape and moves downwardly into the vaginal canal. In its severest forms, pelvic organ prolapse can result in the distension of the vaginal apex outside of the vagina. Pelvic organ prolapse may occur alone, such as can be caused by weakness of the pelvic and vaginal tissues and muscles, or can be associated with a rectocele, cystocele and/or enterocele. Prolapse can represent a challenge for surgeons to treat. Some of these treatments include, for example, abdominal sacralcolpopexy (SCP), which may be performed laparoscopically, and transvaginal sacral colpopexy (TSCP), wherein these procedures are performed using a variety of different instruments, implants, and surgical methods. It is known to repair pelvic organ prolapse by suturing the vaginal vault (e.g., by stitches) to the supraspinous ligament or by attaching the vaginal vault through mesh or fascia to the sacrum. In addition, doctors are currently using devices such as an EA sizer or other device when performing an SCP procedure, which devices are acceptable for many applications. However, presently available devices have surgical limitations in certain situations that present opportunities for improvements and enhancements.
Thus, there is ongoing need to provide physicians with improved methods and associated systems, tools, and implants for treating pelvic conditions such as pelvic organ prolapse, wherein such methods can include those that are minimally invasive, safe, and highly effective.